Cloud computing has led to the emergence of the database-as-a-service (DBaaS) model for utilizing third-party providers for database services. However, the security of sensitive data hosted in remote locations is a major concern for enterprises looking to leverage the cloud infrastructure. One manner in which entities attempt to overcome this challenge is to encrypt data before uploading the data to the cloud infrastructure. However, encryption may not directly support query processing in the encrypted domain, forcing clients to download and decrypt the entirety of the data for executing any query. The net effect is that the cloud infrastructure is reduced to a mere storage repository, thereby limiting its potential as a data processing engine in its own right.